Locke Goldstroh
UP FOR ADOPTION Locke Goldstroh is a 2015-introduced and all around character. He is the son of the millers daughter and the king from the fairytale Rumpelstiltskin by the Brothers Grimm. Kicked of the throne and abandoned by his father, he has become a thief to make ends meet, and developed a burning hatred for all royalty along the way. Character 'Personality' Locke pretty much hates the upper class. By hate, he hates that he is not a part of it. He hates their family, he hates their names, he hates their smell, he hates everything about them. Though the real reason he hates them is because they were born into their little perfect lives, and didnt even have to worl hard for it, and know their complaining about their lives! He tens to mock royalty, tease them, and make fun of them any other way behind their backs. Like doesn't have a lot of friends, because he likes to take advantage on them, and thats not how friendships work. With the way that he talks to you, you can be easily persuaded to do what he wants you to do. His calm, sweet, and soothing voice makes it seem like he's the one doing you a favor instead of the other way around. he is also very good at imitating people, and sometimes pretends to be someone else if the situation is dire. Other than taking advantage of people, he is also known for being very untrustworty, and a cheat. This is because he always makes promises and deals, but can never fufil his end of the bargain. Some might say this rus in the family, and well it does. Locke's family was cursed to never be able to keep a promise. To Locke, every day is a step in his master plan called life. He talks about life like its a game plan, and it is a game in his head. To win the game you have to gain power. To him power is something he should have, but never got, and because of this he feels like the world owes him something. He tries to be optimistic, because he feels that one day he is gonna get what he right fully deserves. He gets extremly grumpy at the mention of kings and queens, and especially his fathers side of the family. Locke is a very stealty. He has light feet and can sneak around any surface and not be heard. Apparently this capability runs in his mothers side of the family. Beacause of this, he his a very active evesdropper. he likes to listen to peoples conversations and sometimes even record them, so he can use them against that person later. Locke likes avoiding the public eye, and doesnt want his life story published in a newspaper. He tries to stay away from pretty much everyone who gossips a lot, though he does evesdrop on those people a lot. Some people dont even know he even goes to Ever After High. Even his closest friends know very little about him, and he likes it that way. 'Hobbies and Interests' Locke is actually pretty crafty. When he's not planning robberies or being a stalker, he's tinkering and making gadgets. 'Apperance' Locke has straw like blonde hair (in this hairstyle) that has a gold-like luster when the sun strikes it, just like his mothers hair. He has a peack skin tone, and hazel eyes. Fairy Tale- Rumpelstiltskin In order to make himself appear more superior, a miller lies to the king, telling him that his daughter can spin straw into gold. The king calls for the girl, shuts her in a tower room filled with straw and a spinning wheel, and demands that she spin the straw into gold by morning or he will cut off her head. She has given up all hope until an imp-like creature appears in the room and spins the straw into gold for her in return for her necklace (since he only comes to people seeking a deal/trade). When the king takes the girl, on the next morning, to a larger room filled with straw to repeat the feat, the imp spins in return for the girl's ring. On the third day, when the girl has been taken to an even larger room with straw and told by the king that he will marry her if she can fill this room with gold or kill her if she cannot, the girl has nothing left with which to pay the strange creature. He extracts from her a promise that her firstborn child will be given to him, and spins the room full of gold a final time. The king keeps his promise to marry the miller's daughter. But when their first child is born, the imp returns to claim his payment: "Now give me what you promised." The now-queen offers him all the wealth she has if she may keep the child. The imp has no interest in her riches, but finally consents to give up his claim to the child if the queen is able to guess his name within three days. Her many guesses over the first two days fail, but before the final night, she wanders out into the woods searching for the imp and comes across his remote mountain cottage and watches, unseen, as the imp hops about his fire and sings. In his song's lyrics, "tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll go to the king's house, nobody knows my name, I'm called 'Rumpelstiltskin'", he reveals his name. Some versions have the imp limiting the number of daily guesses to three and hence the total number of guesses allowed to a maximum of nine. When the imp comes to the queen on the third day and she, after first feigning ignorance, reveals his true name, Rumpelstiltskin, he loses his temper and his bargain. 'How Does Locke Come Into it? ' The King and Queen had twins, but the oldest twin died, leaving Locke with the destiny of the next millers daughter. Relationshops Family Marigold Goldstroh- Marigold is Locke's loving mother and the miller's daughter from the fairytale Rumpelstiltskin. She is very gullible and easily tricked, but Locke knows that she means well. He has taken the responsibility of taking care of her, instead of the other way around. Cynic Kress- Cynic is Locke's father and the king from Rumpelstiltskin. Locke hates everything about his father, like the fact he loved his twin sister more, or that he abandoned his family. Locke has never really met the guy, and his mother won't tell him any stories about him. Backstory The King and Queen had a secrect, they had twins. Shortly after the Queen guessed Rumpelstiltskin's name, the older child died. Meanwhile, there was a uprising in their Kingdom, and with the help of a nearby King the peasents threw the King and Queen of the throne. The King was so in grief that is daughter died, and left his wife and son to live a life of solitude. The Queen had to change her name and move to a small poor village in a faraway kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rumpelstiltskin